mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston
Winston was a Glader and the Keeper of the Slicers. He was most likely named after Robert Winston, a British scientist, or possibly Winston Churchill. Biography Winston was a smart and hard working Galder he was also shown to be ve Film [[The Maze Runner (film)|''The Maze Runner]] In ''The Maze Runner film, Newt points out Winston at the bonfire to Thomas, explaining that he's the Keeper of the Slicers and often times he and the others are receiving treatment from the Med-Jacks for cuts. Later, at Minho's request, he accompanies Frypan, Zart, and Thomas into the Maze to examine the Griever corpse. When Grievers attack the Glade, he fights them off alongside the other Gladers. He assists Minho and Frypan with restraining an angry Gally from punching Thomas again, the latter blaming Thomas for all the trouble caused ever since he came up in The Box. As Gally plans to sacrifice Teresa and Thomas to the Grievers, Winston expresses doubt over Gally's choice, stating that it doesn't seem right. Eventually, he and Jeff leave with the others to try to escape the Maze. ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' In Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, Winston is one of the few Gladers to escape the WCKD facility. After arriving at an abandoned building, Minho manages to turn on the power, alerting the Cranks which lurked there. As the Gladers attempt to run away from the Cranks, they come across a door where Winston offers to hold off the cranks with a gun. During the process, however, he gets scratched across the abdomen by a Crank, which later becomes infected and begins to spread through his body. Seeing his inevitable fate to become a Crank, Winston pleads the Gladers to let him kill himself so he won't become a Crank. Newt then places the gun in Winston's hands, who thanks him in return. As the Gladers continue on with their journey, a sound of a gunshot rings out, signaling Winston's suicide. Physical Appearance and Personality The only known appearance characteristic of Winston is that he has an acne covered face. After the incident with the Metal Ball, he loses his hair, receives burns and scabs to most of his face, and is almost unrecognizable. He is very stubborn. In the film adaptations, Winston is depicted as a dark haired boy with warm brown skin and dark eyes. Pictures Winston.png End 2.jpg Winston.jpg End.jpg Gladers Gally.jpg Frypan's kitchen.jpg Chuck 4.jpg Jeff - Winston.jpg Trivia * In ''The Maze Runner'' film, Minho persuades, Thomas, Frypan, and Zart to join him on a trip into the Maze to check the dead Griever body for clues. He questions Gally's choice to banish Thomas and Teresa to the Maze when Thomas wakes from stinging himself with a Griever stinger. In the end, he sides with Thomas and fights the Grievers to escape the Maze. * In the book, Inside the Maze Runner (As well as a deleted scene from ''The Maze Runner ''film), Winston is quoted saying that if Minho trusts Thomas, then he trusts him. Category:Gladers Category:Group A Category:Deceased